Is She Back?
by Crazykilljoy4242564
Summary: At Whammy's L, B and A were inseparable, one never seen with out the other; but when the stress got to A and she kills herself-L distanced himself from B. Now, a few years later-during the Kira case, when Misa drags the group to her performance at a music show, but when another singer shows up, Light is transfixed and L feels as if he's seen a ghost of his past. LxA BxA LightxA
1. Chapter 1

"Guess what everyone!" The blonde tornado, also known as Misa Amane called out as she ran into the main room of the task force building.

"Hi Misa-Misa!" Mastuda called from his seat, in his always present happy attitude. "How did the meeting with your manager go, well I hope?" Of course he was the only one who bothered to take any real interest in what Misa was up to.

"TOTALLY AMAZING! They want me to be the next contestant on the 'Challenge the Talent' show! Can you believe that?!" She gushed happily; not noticing Light mumble a 'no' under his breath, or L laugh at the side comment.

"Congratulations, Misa." Light continued in a happier voice then before, hating that he had to put up the supportive boyfriend façade.

"Yes, I agree with Light, that is a great accomplishment indeed." L said in his normal, flat, monotone way.

"Aww! Light, Ryuzaki, you two are so sweet!" She continued in her overly peppy voice, running over and grabbing the two of them into a large group hug-much too each man's distaste. "And I know for a fact one of the people I'll be competing against is 'Almost"!"

"Who?" L asked as he managed to detach himself for Misa's lace covered arms.

"You really should pay more attention to pop culture." Light grumbled next to him, following suit in trying to rid himself of Misa, managing to only end up with her hanging on his arm. "'Almost' that's the British punk singer that's done a song in nearly every language, right? The one with that's never shown her full face. " Pulling always from Misa, Light quickly picked up L's laptop, opening a new search, and typing away.

"Yup, my Light is so smart!" Misa chippered happily. "She's basically the music world's version of what you are to the crime world Ryuzaki!"

"See Ryuzaki," Light said, spinning the computer's base around so the rest or the room, mainly Misa and Ryuzaki. On the screen was a somewhat low resolution photo, and on from a concert by the look of it; in the photo was the outline of a young women, with long dark hair, fair skin , and what L assumed was the cause for the 'never shown her full face' was a blue cloth tied around her eyes. To L, she seemed very familiar.

"Fascinating." L whispered, quickly turning from the screen and walking past his chair and moving over to the trolley cart of sweets.

"I know!" The hyper girl continued. "And I managed to score front row tickets to the opening show for the entire task force!"

That comment earned quite a few mixed response form the team; mainly Mastuda's excited 'yes' and nearly every else's groans of disapproval. Sensing the negative change of atmosphere, L spoke up once more. "Misa, you do know that catching Kira is our top priority here, not adding to that ever growing fan base of yours, right?"

"Oh come on Ryuzaki," Light spoke up. "It'd be a good break for everyone-if they want to go, that is. You, along with anyone who wants to, and myself, can go to the show while everyone else stays here!" Truth was, Light didn't want to go to this thing to support Misa, he really wanted to hear Almost sing, ever since he'd first heard her English remake of 'What's up People' , originally by 'Maximum the Hormone", a very popular J-Rock band; he'd wanted to meet her.

"See Ryuzaki, my Light understands!" Misa continued. "OH, and the tickets will get you guys behind stage before and after the main show- that was you can meet everyone!"

"Fair enough," L said with a sigh, knowing there was no way he was going to get around this new plan-especially since he and Light were currently handcuffed to one another. "When is this concert/show event anyway?"

"Ummm…" Misa paused to think, putting her finger on her chin and looking off to the side: trying to be cute, and failing horribly. "Thursday, from noon to 10 at night." She said, smiling happily at Light.

"Misa," Light said, trying to keep the aggravation out of his tone. "Tomorrow is Thursday."

"Yup! Which reminds me, I need to go practice some of my songs!" She called happily, as she ran toward the elevator.

"What have I signed us up for?" Light asked himself softly as the metal doors closed with a ding.

"I believe the proper term here would be 'Hell', Light." L asked, the smile that was on his face obvious in his voice. "Let's at least get some work done now."

"Alright. Mastuda, will you be the only one joining us tomorrow?" Lighted asked, earning a soft laugh from most the team members.

"I'll tag along," Mogi called from the back of the room, earning a few surprised looks from his fellow detectives. "What the heck, right? It could be entertaining."

"Alright then. Everyone who is going can meet here at 9 so that Misa won't be upset with time at the studio, and everyone else can come by at the same time, now," L said from his chair, pausing munching on his lollipop for a moment. "Back to work!"

THE NEXT MORNING

8:55 AM

"Why do we have to leave so earlllyyyyyy?!" Misa whined as she walked into the main room, tightening the left pigtail atop her head as she moved.

"Because, and I quote, "'I want to leave early! Because if we get to the studio and there isn't any alone time for me, Misa-Misa won't talk to Light for a whole week.'" We wouldn't want Light to be lonely and ignored for an entire seven day, would we?" L answered calmly, laughing silently at the glare Light was sending his way.

"OH, yeah!" Misa said in realization, holding onto Lights arm as she did so. "But I could never really ignore my Light _that_ long!"

"Yes, thank you oh-so-so much Ryuzaki." Light added dryly. "But shouldn't we get going? Both Mogi and Mastuda are here and Watari is out with the car, correct?"

"Right indeed! I saw him on my way in!" Mastuda added happily.

"Then I agree with Light," Mogi said from his spot against the wall.

"Let's go then!" Misa yelled happily, rushing to the door, pulling Light along behind her, who in turn dragged along L.

Once the group of five had been dropped off at the large buildings door, they headed inside, Misa talking everyone's ear off as they went. "And since it took only an hour to get here, I have some time to show you all around this place!"

"I actually think that I'll go save us four seats, since people are already showing up." Mogi said with a smile and turned to grab a cup of coffee and head into the theater room.

"Okay then!" Misa continued as she led them down a long corridor, to another hallway, with three sets of elevators on one wall. "Since the first performance is super important and has a lot of props; so I have to go in," Misa glanced at the watch-ring on her left thumb. "In about twenty but I can still show you all around!"

15 VERY, VERY LONG MINUTES LATER

"Misa! MISA AMANE!" A loud, strong female voice called through the hallway outside Misa's dressing room; where she, L and Light now sat together; since Mastuda had left earlier to go look around and find Mogi. Into the room stormed who the boys guessed was Misa's new manager. She was tall, and very womanly looking, with long indigo hair pulled up into a high ponytail, will a bit framing her face and her beautiful Asian features.

"Hi! Light, Ryuzaki, this is my manager, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki!

"Yes, it's nice to meet you both, but I really need Misa to come with me and start getting ready for the show. Misa, let's go." And with that, Tsubaki spun on the heel of her black leather pumps and left.

"I have to go then. You two can stay here or got find Mogi and Mastuda!" Jumping to her platform clad feet, Misa ran after her manager in a whirl wind of black silk and lace.

"Well, that was…"Light started to say, trailing off at the end as he watched people in the hallway rush past the open door.

"Interesting?" L offered with a chuckle. Just then, the silver flip phone resting in L's front pocket began to ring. "Yes?" he answered; pinching the phone between his index and thumb. Due to the volume not being turned down in the least, Light was able to faintly hear Mastuda's voice telling them that the show was about to start. "Yes, we'll be right there. Front row-dead center is where we should find you, correct?" A pause and then L nodded and shut his phone.

5 MINUTES AND A STUMBLE THROUGH THE CROWD LATTER

"You two made it!" Mastuda cheered happily as L and Light dropped to their chairs. "It was a real head ache keeping these seats! I thought we were going to be overrun by fan gi-"

"WELCOME TO SEASON 5 OF 'CHALLENGE THE TALENT', JAPAN! I'M YOUR HOST, ALFRED JONES!" The announcer up on the stage cut Mastuda off mid-sentence, followed by the crowds' wild screams. "THIS CYCLE WE HAVE SOME VERY NOTABLE FACES ONCE MORE! AS ALWAYS, TEN CONTESTANTS-ALL ALREADY FAMOUS WILL COMPETE IN RADOMLY SELECTED CATAGORIES AGAINST AND WITH EACH OTHER! NOW, AS A NEW TWIST- AND THIS APPLIES TO YOU AUDIENCE, YOU'LL BE THE ONES TO CHOSE IF THEY PASS OR FAIL THEIR CHALLENGE. THAT'S WHAT THE RED AND GREEN BUTONS ON THE REMOTE CONECTING TO YOUR CHAIR REPRESENT! ANYWAY LET'S GET STARTED!" The tall dirty blonde haired male with blue eyes and glasses walked over to a large glass filled with note cards. Reaching his arm inside, he grasped a card in his left hand, mic in the other and drew the card out. "AND THE FIRST SINGER UP IS- MISA-MISA!"

That was when the crowd lost it, or at least Misa's fans, Mastuda included, when bat shit crazy with yelling and cheering. Out onto the stage walked Misa, in all her Lolita glory, her over sparkly microphone in hand. 'Hello everyone!" She called cheerily, eyes searching the crowd until they fell on Light, who got a small wave.

"WELCOME MISA-MISA!" The loud announcer continued. "SO, TODAY YOUR FIRST CHALLAGE IS A SONG ABOUT YOURSELF AND A MOMENT IN YOUR HISTORY." And with that, much to Light's happiness's, the rude show host left the stage.

"All righty then, let's go!" Misa called out into mic, just as the soft background melody started and the lights faded.

After about half a minute, Misa started to sing, her voice starting off gravelly.

"_How old are you?  
I'm older than you'll ever be  
I've been dead a thousand years  
And lived only two or three  
I don't mind telling you  
My life was ended by your hand  
The kind of murder where nobody dies  
But I don't suppose you'd understand"_

Then her voice went to its normal pitch

"_If I am Lolita  
Then you are a criminal  
And you should be killed  
By an army of little girls  
The law won't arrest you  
The world won't detest you  
You never did anything  
Any man wouldn't do  
I'm Gothic Lolita  
And you are a criminal  
I'm not even legal  
I'm just a dead little girl  
But ruffles and laces  
And candy sweet faces  
Directed your furtive hand  
I perfectly understand  
So it's my fault?  
No, Gothic Lolita"_

Slipping back into the voice she started with, she continued.

"_Thank you, kind sirs  
You made me what I am today  
A bundle of broken nerves  
A mouthful of words  
I'm still afraid to say  
I don't mind telling you  
Now that I'm old enough to love  
I couldn't begin to  
Even if my pretty life depended on it  
And funny thing, it does"_

Now, she just flipped back and forth between the two voices.

"_If I am Lolita  
Then you are a criminal  
And you should be killed  
By an army of little girls  
The law won't arrest you  
The world won't detest you  
You never did anything  
Any man wouldn't do  
I'm Gothic Lolita  
And you are a criminal  
I'm not even legal  
I'm just a dead little girl  
But ruffles and laces  
And candy sweet faces  
Directed your furtive hand  
I perfectly understand  
So it's my fault?  
No, Gothic Lolita"_

Now her voice sounded strained, yet it worked.

"_I am your sugar  
I am your cream  
I am your anti American dream_

I am your sugar  
I am your cream  
I am your anti American dream

I am your sugar  
I am your cream  
I am your anti American dream

I am your sugar  
I am your cream  
I am your worst nightmare  
Now scream"

And her voice returned to a high soprano point.

"_If I am Lolita  
Then you are a criminal  
And you should be killed  
By an army of little girls  
The law won't arrest you  
The world won't detest you  
You never did anything  
Any man wouldn't do  
I'm Gothic Lolita  
And you are a criminal  
I'm not even legal  
I'm just a dead little girl  
But ruffles and laces  
And candy sweet faces  
Directed your furtive hand  
I perfectly understand  
So it's my fault?  
No, Gothic Lolita"_

The lights on the stage then faded to black, and the crowd completely lost it. After the cheering had quieted down, the light came back on and Misa had left the stage.

"TALK ABOUT CREATIVE!" Blonde announcer called, walking back to the name jar. "SO, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK-PASS OR FAIL? PLEASE PRESS RED FOR FAIL AND GREEN FOR PASS. 'GRADES' WILL BE COUNTED AT THE END! NOW UP IS, ALMOST-and with the same previous challenge!"

If Misa thought she had a strong welcome, she was dead wrong; compared to the applause and cheers this girl got. Out onto the stage walked another girl, wearing a black tube top, blue short shorts and knee high black boots that had about 4 inches of platform. HeR long chocolate brown hair was curled at the ends, and around her eyes- a strong contradiction to her skin was a white silk blind fold.

Slowly but gradually, the music started to rise; soft and yet still very powerful. Almost's voice wasn't quite as high as Misa's had been- just on the border of soprano, a very high level of mezzo.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

Carefully, she reached up and removed the fabric around her eyes- showing them to the world for the first time. Even if the front seat, L and Light couldn't see the exact color-but the large screens above the stage showed them as a beautiful olive green-and shining with tears from the emotions in the song.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

Light, stared captivated but the pure feelings resonating through the girl's voice, once he'd finally torn his own eyes from her, he looked over at L; to see he wore a face of pure shock.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me"_

"L, what is it?" Light whispered, if such a soft tone could even be called such. Much as Light was happy to see his friend actually was capable of showing emotion-this was starting to worry the teen.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"_

L looked over at Light, his dark eyes large and swimming with emotion. "I know her!" He whispered back-sounding frantic.

"Well, who is she then?" Light asked back.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me"_

"A," L said just as the last few notes dropped off.

**So, what did you guys think? This was a total blast to write and the next chapter should give more of insight, or at least my version, of L and A's history. For those who don't know; A was L's original successor-who killed their selves due to the pressure of becoming L and is the reason Beyond Birthday/B ran away and then created the L.A.B.B murders. I've looked everywhere to see if I could find if A was male or female, and I couldn't get a definite answer; so I went with female. Hope this doesn't piss anyone off .**

**Anyway, the songs used are GOTHIC LOLITA by EMILE AUTU****MN and ****MY IMMORTAL ****by EVANESCENCE****.**

**I'd love to know what everyone thinks, so please review, favorite and maybe even follow- pretty please **

**Anyway, I'll be updating sometime within the next week.**

**To all American readers: HAPPY-4****TH****-OF-JULY! **

**Did anyone notice the other people aren't really OCs? Other than A's style of Couse-A is a real character. But Misa's manager-Tsubaki, is from the Anime Soul Eater. And the loud TV show host was kind of based off America, from the anime Hetalia-axis powers/world series**

**IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS PLEASE LET ME KNOW-I DON'T HAVE A BETTA READER SO I TRIED MY BEST**

**Sorry from the long note!**

**Oh and I don't on any of the characters-other then A!**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

Light, stared captivated but the pure feelings resonating through the girl's voice, once he'd finally torn his own eyes from her, he looked over at L; to see he wore a face of pure shock.

"L, what is it?" Light whispered, if such a soft tone could even be called such. Much as Light was happy to see his friend actually was capable of showing emotion - this was starting to worry the teen.

L looked over at Light, his dark eyes large, and swimming with emotion. "I know her!" He whispered back-sounding frantic.

"Well, who is she then?" Light asked back.

"A," L said just as the last few notes dropped off.

Chapter 2

"Who?" Light asked, but his question was lost in the roar of the crowd. L looked away from the face of his friend, instead staring at the spot on stage Almost-A, had just been standing.

'How can she be alive?' The detective questioned, he remembered hearing her fell, remembered her as she lay on the ground-the blood-and the note she'd pressed into her hand just as her last breath left her….

_The soft pitter patter of rain a top the roof of Whammy's House for the Gifted was common, so it normally went unnoticed, especially at the current time; which was some time around midnight. Only few were awake at this hour, whether it be for extra study time, or in L's case: insomnia and a craving of sweets. As L walked down the hall leading to the kitchen, which was located in the back of the large building, he studied the paintings on the wall, noticing how the greater portion were tilting slightly, which was something he knew would piss of both his brother, B, and their close friend, A. _

_Carefully, as to not wake up the others who slept a few floors above him, L opened the kitchen door the slightest bit, making sure not to open it enough that its hinges would squeak and give him away. That was the one bothersome thing about the building's age, but wasn't complaining at all, in fact he really adored Whammy's house-just the way it was._

_He had come to Whammy's back when he was five years old, his brother, who had been three at the time arriving about a week after him. A, who was a year older then B and a year younger the L, had arrived on L's 7__th__ birthday – about two years after the boys had. Instantly, B and A had clicked, and within one single week, and it seemed as if the two had always been close friends. L, on the other hand hadn't been able to establish a connection with A until a few months after she'd arrived, and that day just happened to be Christmas. And from that past nine year, they'd stayed just as close. _

_As L recalled the moments that had gifted him the best friendship, he grabbed a mini cheese cake from the large chest freezer in the corner or the room, sliding across the polished hard wood floor in his bright white socks to the door, L flicked the light switch to off and slipped out the door. As he once again passed the crooked paintings, L tore into the chilled brown paper wrapping, talking a small bite of the crust, he heard the sound of the attic latch being pulled and the ladder landing on the floor with a soft thump. Curious as to who else could be awake at this hour, L walked down the hall way until he got to the open door of the store room, looking inside he was able to that someone had indeed let down the ceiling ladder, which was unsafely long – it had to go up almost four stories! Being the detective he was, L softly placed down him mini cheese cake down onto one more the larger cardboard boxes and climbed up the ladder, his speed slow and his eyes wide – searching for any movement in the attic room. _

"_Hello?" He called out as he stepped off the ladder and into the darkroom above._

_A soft crash of a book and a pen hitting the floor could be heard, and the voice of a young girl. "L, is that you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" L recognized the voice to be A's. Reaching up, L pulled the string connected to the bare bulb that hung from the ceiling, illuminating the small room._

"_Yes it's my, what were you doing?" Straight to the point, as always, L walked over to where A sat on the open window frame – luckily the overhang of the roof prevented the rain for reaching the brunette girls seat._

"_Thinking." She mumbled, looking out the window and down at the garden below. L looked at her, confused. Normally A was full of cheer and enthusiasm – even when she'd first arrived at Whammy's House, she'd wore a smile for everyone. But now she seemed to have lost her happiness, and L could swear he say dried tear tracks down her fair cheeks, though the shadow from her glasses made him a little unsure. For the past few weeks her cheerful spirit had seemed to slowly dwindle away, which was something B had pointed out to his brother a while ago, but L had paid it no mind. Now he was worried. "Why are you up?" She asked, turning the question back onto him._

"_Getting a snack." L paused, realizing A didn't seem to be listening. "Are you alright? B's been really worried about you…" _

"_That's sweet of him, and I'm fine. Like I said, I've just been thinking over a lot of things lately." _

"_Okay, just know that if you need, I'll be here for you." L said, turning on his heel and walking over to the ladder leading to the third floor. _

"_L," A called, rushing to him and pulling him into a big hug. "Thank you." She whispered, slightly adding a 'but that doesn't change things' in her mind and she quickly yet gently pressed her lips to the young detective's, pilling away a few seconds later. _

"_Of...of course!" He shuddered out, a red color rising to his cheeks. "I'll see you in the...the morning. Goodnight A." He said as he swung himself around and then down the ladder. _

"_Yes, goodnight indeed." A whispered as she tore a piece of paper from the note book, placed it in her pocket and then pulled the strip to turn out the lights._

'_She..A..She Kissed me!' L though as he walked back to his room, the red tint still in his cheeks. L had secretly had an incredible crush on A from the longest time, so the quick goodnight kiss made him feel ecstatic; and like one of those silly girls in the romance movies that were sometimes a part included as a part of movie night. _

_Slowly opening his door, much the same as how he'd opened the kitchen door, he looked in to see his brother asleep. Silently walking over to his side of the room, L tossed the cheese cake wrapping into the nearest garbage can, which over flowed with candy wrappers a single serving packets of strawberry jam. 'I guess I should sleep.' L thought to himself, laying atop of his bed, not bothering to pull back the sheet, resting his head on the pillow the young genius fell asleep. _

_A few hours later, both L and B were awoken by the sound of a scream, short but piercing, past their window followed by a thud on the ground. Red eyes locked with gray and the brothers ran from their room, pushing past all the other children who'd left their room to see what was going on. L held tightly onto B's arm, holding his brother close; since they were slipping and sliding down the polished halls in their socks. After they'd tackled, and survived, the long stair way down to the main room, L ran to the door, throwing it open and racing out into the rain, his brother hot on his heels._

_Ignoring the squishing sound from their now soaked socks, the brothers ran to the garden, near the area below their room's window. Since the outside wall below their window was one of the garden borders, they could get closer._

"_Come on!" B called back to his brother, who had stopped running, staring at the form in the garden; the one with that was whimpering softly and was pierced through the torso with a stake form the garden._

"_B," L said sternly. "Go get Rodger and Whammy." _

"_Why?" B questioned, his eyes gleaming in the lights from the open windows of the orphanage. _

"_JUST DO IT BEYOND!" L yelled, rushing to the person who lay on the ground. Nodding solemnly, B rushed back to the front door, not taking the time to question his brother. _

_L slowly walked to the form on the ground, not wanting to believe his own eyes._

"…_help…" A soft voice whispered._

"_Oh god!" L said aloud, jumping the two foot fence and running over plants to get to the person. "…A, are you alright?"_

"Ryuzaki? Hello? Rue? HEY! L!" Light called out to his friend, trying to get his attention, just as he had been for the past ten minutes.

"Huh? Light, what is it?" L asked, acting as he hadn't been staring at the stage for the past hour.

"Its break time. You know? Intermission. Misa wanted to see us back stage." Light continued, standing up and brushing his hair to the side, then patting it back down.

"Oh, alright." L carefully unfolded his legs, setting them on the floor and then rising to his feet, just as his friend have.

"Are you alright?" Light asked as he led L down the aisle. "Is this about what you said earlier?"

"Please do not mention that again, light. I would wish to confirm what I thought earlier before anything else." L said in a rush.

"Alright Ryuzaki lets just get back stage and meet up with Misa before she gets pissed. Maybe you can even ask the singer about your thought.

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is so short and is mostly just background filler fluff, but I still hope you enjoyed it! I didn't save the original copy properly so about half of it was lost, I and was lazy and didn't want to recreat most of it… ANYWAY I'll keep trying to update once a week, but I'm only one fan-girl! If you see any mistakes, whether in the logical background or grammar/spelling wise, please let me know! **

**Bye for now! **


End file.
